Protagonist (Shin Megami Tensei)
The Protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei is implied to be the reincarnation of Adam and his actions will determine the fate of the world. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Protagonist *Shin Megami Tensei II: Statue *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Fiend Clan (Guardian, rare encounter) *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Cinematic *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Mentioned by a Lost Soul as ''The schoolboy with the gadget on his arm. Personality Through the tradition of Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a Silent Protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' The Protagonist is a nameless character who the player controls in Shin Megami Tensei. In the beginning of the game, the protagonist has a dream featuring Law Hero, Chaos Hero and Heroine as well as some enigmatic prophecy of the future. The Protagonist receives a computer that allows him to communicate with and summon demons from STEVEN that he is able to use because of his special talents. While at the mall, he witnesses a demon tear a man's throat out. He is accused of this man's murder, and the protagonist is arrested and taken to a prison where he meets Law Hero for the first time. Later he encounters the Chaos Hero at the mall and the three of them, as well as the heroine, attempt to stop an ICBM missile attack from destroying Japan. Regardless of the choices the player makes, the party fails, and the Great Destruction occurs. The Heroine stays behind, but she manages to teleport the party into Makai before the missiles hit. He's given the name Sho in Shin Megami Tensei Final Story: Atlus Official Replay Novel, Kazuya in Shin Megami Tensei Character Profile: Steven Report I, and Futsuo in Kazuma Kaneko Complete Illustration Works. Shin Megami Tensei II A statue of the protagonist appears at the Colosseum, where it is labeled "First Champion". Apparently he helped Valhalla expand. He apparently dies in a cave in before the game starts. Whether or not it was an accident or an order from the Center is not known. Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE The protagonist appears in silhouette along with the Law Hero, Chaos Hero, and Heroine during a cutscene after completing Act 0, and is spoken of highly, regarded as a Hero among Heroes by the narrator. There is also a costume, part of CAVE's Beta testing promotion, that players can wear in order to appear as the original Super Famicom SMT hero. Gallery Image:Hero2.jpg|Protagonist second costume after the ICBM catastrophe Hero.jpg|The original design of the Protagonist Protagonist.jpg|The protagonist, 30 years later, from the original Shin Megami Tensei Trivia *In the final dungeon of Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army, in one of the hourglass' visions says that There's a ruined city with three young warriors fighting for survival. Those three warriors could be The Protagonist, Law Hero and Chaos Hero. *He is the only Shin Megami Tensei protagonist to have followed a canonical route in a game with multiple paths and endings. Category:Fiend Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Protagonists